


Time Lord Child

by KrystaAnneM



Series: Time Lord Child [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1981194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrystaAnneM/pseuds/KrystaAnneM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All your life you've felt out of place. Not one day would pass by as you thought 'what's wrong?' That wasn't till you met this man that made you feel like the world was in place finally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who?

You had a normal life for the most part. Except you felt like Earth was tilted another way. It felt off and you could never figure out. You worked as a shop clerk at a local store, just to pay bills. You were finishing you shift and closing up. "Night Mr. Sweed!" You said quickly to your boss, he came out of the back room as you headed towards the door. "Wait, Y/N. You forgot the only reason you keep working here. Your paycheck." He laughed softly and handed you an envelope that you knew had the check. You waved goodbye and got into your car. You started you engine and headed home, how you loved it. It was a comfy little flat that you adored. Only because you were away from your mum, actually foster mum. She made you feel like you lived in a fairytale, only with no Prince Charming. She was like those evil step-mums that forced you to do everything while she went off on her 'busy' day. Your happy ending was leaving her once you were of age and had enough money. You soon ended up at your flat and went inside. Putting your keys on the hanger next to the door that was supposed to be for coat when guests arrived but you always laughed at the thought of having someone over for tea. You went to your room and grabbed pyjamas and headed for the shower. You quickly got undressed and into the shower washing yourself and thinking about what may be wrong. As you got out and dried off you headed ti the kitchen, looking for something to eat. You realised you needed to go shoping soon and whipped up some basic macaroni and cheese. Sitting at your table you ate silently until you heard a whoosh and soon a thud. "The hell- what was that?!" You grab some flip flops and head outside. As you see your surroundings you realised that there is a wide telephone box. "Thats weird, no one uses them things anymore! Why put one up?!" You sigh and head back up to your flat. You close your door and lock up for the night. Turning around you notice a man looking at you wall. At a moments notice you scream and run towards the kitchen, realising that you should've done the smart thing and run out. You think quickly and grab a frying pan. 'It works in the movies' you thought and waited for the intruder to follow. You stood by the entrance for a couple min and you think that he may have actually left. You scope out your living room when you see the guy staring at the entrance. You get scared and hide. Soon hearing footsteps you back up against the wall. "Hello! I'm the Doctor." You hear him say. Soon everything goes black.


	2. What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RECAP: 
> 
> You close your door and lock up for the night. Turning around you notice a man looking at you wall. At a moments notice you scream and run towards the kitchen, realising that you should've done the smart thing and run out. You think quickly and grab a frying pan. 'It works in the movies' you thought and waited for the intruder to follow. You stood by the entrance for a couple min and you think that he may have actually left. You scope out your living room when you see the guy staring at the entrance. You get scared and hide. Soon hearing footsteps you back up against the wall. "Hello! I'm the Doctor." You hear him say. Soon everything goes black.

You woke up to some one whispering to thin air, soon noticing it was to you. "Wake up, please do. I need you quickly." The voice said. It was soft but rugged. You knew off the bat it wasn't from your area. You opened you eyes slowly, scared of what could soon be seen. Once you were fully aware of your surroundings you saw that you were in a foreign place. It was so... Machine like. You looked at the man. He was your intruder, you quickly attempted to grab you now invisible pan. Starting to panic, you backed yourself up. Feeling the sense of queasiness come to you. Taking deep breaths you stuttered out. "W-Who are y-you.?" The man turned around. His large trench coat whooshing behind. Who wore them anymore? He wore a tightly worn suit. Weirdly looking snug yet comfortable. "I'm sorry, You probably didn't catch my name the first time. You did look a bit out of it. I was scared you took something and you may not have woke up soon or at all. Can never know. Sorry, rambling on. Tend to do that a lot. I'm the Doctor. I already know yours." This man. He was... Different. He felt like that missing puzzle piece but where would he fit. You dropped out of listening to his droning on until you heard the words "I know who you are." How would he know? You spoke the first craziest thing that could pop in your noggin at only this point in time. "What the hell! Why are you stalking me!? I can call the police you know in that phone box being we are not in my home!" After that you were thinking back at what you said. 'Of course I would say that!' You mentally slapped yourself as you waited for his answer. "Pardon me, I didn't think you would be offended. Most people tend to be flattered by that thought. I know I am. You're the last female Time Lord!"


	3. How?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RECAP: 
> 
> "Pardon me, I didn't think you would be offended. Most people tend to be flattered by that thought. I know I am. You're the last female Time Lord!"

Your mind was buzzing. What the hell was a 'Time Lord'? You had no clue about this new information as he started to continue. "Judging by your looks so far, you probably think I'm mad. Well, to most I am anyways but that's besides the point. You are something very special. A Time Lord is a race, what beautiful people they were. Everything was normally well until the great time war began. That wasn't fun for any of us." He paused looking down he face became hard and his eyes looked dark. It scared you seeing this man like this. He slowly started speaking again. "We lost everyone. I thought I was the last. But here you are and here I am, clearly two Time Lords in existence." He suddenly was happy again. Jumping around the console, pressing buttons and moving levers. You got up and looked around. The middle was so large but looked so small in this room. You walked around the room and noticed the hallway. Thinking it was a way out you slowly walked towards the hallway eyeing the man and soon vanished from the room. You looked all around but couldn't find the bloody exit sign. You sighed and went back towards the main room and sat down. Looking up to the man you asked quietly. "Why did you take me from my home?" You started crying. Unable to hold anything back. "Where are we?! Take me home!" You started screaming. You got up and started pushing buttons also, Trying to figure out the one to stop whatever. He grbbed you and you began to wiggle away. "No! Stop this right now!" He said semi-loud. I lost control of my self. I can probably never go home again. This guy ruined my life. He whispered in your ear "please stop. Don't do this, I'm not taking you anywhere. I promise I will take you home." He got up and moved a lever up and opened up the doors. I walked out and saw my flat. I turned around and saw the big telephone box. 'That's what that is!' You thought. 'Pretty weird though' you walked up to your flat and walked in. Everything was gone and robot things were standing there.


End file.
